Priceless
by Star Fantasy Writer
Summary: Heero reflects on how priceless his family and friends are.


***NOTES***

This was done as part of the Church of Lemons 2011. I hope you all enjoy this story of mine. Review please.

My Characters:

**Niya** – Heero's younger (biological) sister who was trained by all five scientists and was on hidden side of the war. A year after the MarieMaia incident, she and Lisa came into the light and had the pilots help them fight one last enemy. Now trying to live a peaceful life and is Quatre's lover since she has issues with marriage and Quatre is willing to take all the time. Niya is a side lancer, doing whatever jobs needed to be done. (There is no Dorothy because I don't really like her and I don't know why because I think she is pretty cool.)

**Lisa** – Duo's biological lost sister who worked with Niya during the war. She is a doctor for the circus where Trowa works at. The first time she saw Trowa was when he had amnesia (after Quatre almost killed him) and Trowa was performing. After he and the other pilots helped, Lisa and he started a relationship, that almost had Duo killing him but gave in when Trowa told him he loved her and they were getting married.

**Married couples**: Heero x Relena, Duo x Hilde, Trowa x Lisa, Quatre x Niya (fiancés)

* * *

_**Priceless**_

Heero was looking in the window at his most priceless treasures: his twin sons. Twenty hours. He couldn't believe it had been twenty hours of long and strenuous labor for Relena. Before that was eight months of severe fatherhood and anxiety. Both boys had his dark hair but he was positive they had Relena's clear eyes. It was A.C. 205, 10 years since the war and he was a father.

A hand lay on his shoulder and he saw his sister in the window's reflection. He smiled, at least gave his "Heero Yuy smile". She only smiled back and lay her head against his shoulder. "Heero, they look just like you. You are screwed if you have a daughter because she'll look like Relena." Heero grimaced.

"You okay?" Heero shook his head. "You'll do fine Heero. You are the 'Perfect Soldier' and its okay if you're not sure. That's the clue to knowing you'll be a fine parent."

Heero looked at his sons and remembered the night they were conceived.

* * *

_*****FLASHBACK*****_

_Relena smiled as Heero helped her out of her jacket. Their date had been ruined when the news reporters had arrived to cover the story of Quatre R. Winner with his secret lover, Niya Yuy – Heero's own little sister, had been at the same restaurant as Heero and Relena. As much as he had wanted to protect his little sister, he didn't have to worry. Her right hook broke one of the cameras, allowing both couples to escape as everyone was trying to figure out what had happened._

_"I guess we can have dinner in," Relena said as she walked into Heero's apartment. It was their hideaway from everyone. As she sat down on the couch, she took off her simple heels and made herself comfy against the pillows. Fingers game to her hair and she felt them quickly, yet gently, remove the pins to allow her hair down._

_"I prefer it down. What do you want to eat?"_

_Relena looked at him as he walked into the small kitchen that was open to the living room. Her eyes slowly moved up his body: from his pressed black pants, crawling slowly up his black shirt underneath his jean jacket. It was a secret of hers that she wanted to see him in his jean jacket and it was his duty to make her wish come true._

_Looking down at her clothing, which was a simple black dress she smirked. The dress was a light blue color with the sleeves going down to her elbows and to her knees. Her mind replayed something Niya had told her months ago. "Just be yourself. I don't like how you girls like talking about my brother's sex life in front of me. If I have to listen, than I'm going to say this. He loves you for you. Just be yourself."_

_Taking a final breath, Relena stood up and walked to Heero. Halfway to him, she raised her dress up and off her body, never faltering in her steps. To see the Perfect Soldier drop the can and barely catch it before it hit the floor, almost stopped her. No. This was going to be the night where they let go and finally become what they desired._

_"Actually," She put her hand on his chest and as he backed up, his back hit the counter. This was too much for him. Relena could only smile more. "Actually Heero Yuy, I wouldn't mind if you ate me."_

_When he tried to swallow, Relena pressed her lingerie-covered body against his and kissed him. Everything, everyone. Nothing matter except the creature in front of him. She was his. For now and forever. Reaching behind her, his hands grabbed held of the back of her knees and lifted her up. As she was lifted up, Relena's arms wrapped around his neck, allowing the kiss to deep and their bodies to heat up against each other. _

_Instincts and tactical maneuvering gave Heero a helping hand when focusing, or trying to focus, on getting to his room where he could lay her on the bed. The only light they had in his room was the "moonlight" created by the space colony that barely made it through the blinds and curtains he had up. _

_Relena was gently put on the bed, their bodies never letting up or moving away, rather their bodies became closer. Their lips caressed each other as if to test the waters as their hands began to remove each other's clothing. Both bodies shivered, not from the chill, but rather the heat that came off each other. It was almost unbearable as the two of them moved simultaneously as a river._

_When their clothing was removed, Heero moved his lips to graze her neck and collarbone. Relena's breath was caught in her throat as fingers lightly danced down stomach and back up her back, arching her body into his._

_His unruly hair was the attention her fingers focused on. They lay in the wilderness she knew that lay dormant within his body. Yet, it was as soft as kitten's fur with the mask of a lion. Oh how his hair drove her wild with ecstasy. When she felt his rough lips move further down to the center of her breasts, she moaned his name._

_When he continued to caress her breasts with his feathery kisses and warm touches, her body shook from the onslaught. One of her hands moved from his head to twist itself onto the bed sheets. Their bodies moved up further onto the bed, until her hair lay sprawled among the pillows._

_Finally moving from her body, he looked down at his queen. Her angelic hair lay against his pillows, as if their purpose in life was to lay there solely for her. His dark sheets brought out how angelically sinful she was to him. Her skin wasn't pale but neither did it scream out tan addict; it was the perfect shade. Ever since he had become her bodyguard after the MarieMaia incident, he always made sure she was eating correctly and exercising. Their hard work had paid off. Yes it did._

_Relena looked down his muscle toned body and what lay beneath his abs, had her swallowing as she looked up to him. For years she had known what his body looked like but this would be the first time they would be together as one. For 10 years, she had loved him and wanted him. When she had put her own needs and desire away for the good of the colonies and Earth, she did without say. Now she was getting her reward. And was she going to enjoy it._

_Reaching forward, his hand untangled hers from the bed sheets and tangled hers with his. His other hand lay on the bed as its hand cupped her cheek._

_"Relena. Are you sure?"_

_"Heero."_

_One word. That was all it took._

_He covered her lips with his as he slowly entered her. He didn't want any pain for her. Even if it meant, they had to stop. Pushing forward, he was met with a barrier. His eyes looked into hers and saw a single tear fall._

_"Don't stop." Relena quietly ordered as she pushed, forcing Heero to push past her barrier._

_When he felt he was fully sheathed inside her warm body, he stayed still to allow her walls to lose some tension. Their lips began to dance again as he kissed her before their bodies began to move as well. Relena moved with him. The air neither chilled nor heated their bodies; in fact, it seemed their bodies began to cause more heat in the room, making them shiver whenever their bodies touched. _

_Their hands continued to stay tangled with each other as they held onto the ride. The beating hearts were heard as the only sounds besides their moans._

_When Heero felt her body begin to tighten around her, he figured her time was coming. He pushed further and harder to allow her end to come as sweet and delicious as possible. Relena came and tightened around him. Refusing to allow Heero to stop to benefit her, she continued the movements with him until he finally came within her._

…_.. _

_Relena woke up to a light coming on. Looking up, she saw the bedside lamp on and more importantly Heero next to her. He sat against the headboard with her head on his chest. "Heero?"_

_He pressed his lips to her head and held her in his arms. "Sleep."_

_Smiling, she looked at him. "You too." When she put her hand on his chest, she saw something. Lifting her hand to the light, she saw a simple diamond ring._

_She was up in an instant and looking at him, allowing the sheets to fall to her waist. Smirking, he leaned down and grabbed a shirt than put his shirt over her body._

"_Heero?"_

"_Marry me."_

_******END FLASHBACK******_

* * *

Of course, Relena had said yes. Within a month, all the pilots and their significant others had helped make a wedding. A month after the wedding, Relena started to become sick and after Lisa had performed a couple of tests, it was confirmed Relena was pregnant.

Months of tension caused Relena to move in with Niya and Quatre. During which, everyone had a fight at Winner secret mansion about whether or not Heero was being justified in overreacting. When it seemed that the men were going to have to stay away, Niya stepped up and told Heero she would go in Relena's place as a political figure. Relena had tried to object but was stopped when Heero sat next to her and held her hand in his shaky one.

It was the first time she had ever seen Heero look like a small child. His eyes were glazed over with fear and lost. Holding his back, she nodded. That night, she slept in the same bed with him and was relieved everything was over with.

Yesterday afternoon, Relena had been with Lisa and her 3 year old son Triton at the circus for her checkup. Lisa had gone to tell Trowa to watch over their son as she was going to take Relena to the hospital for a blood draw since something was odd in her pregnancy. It was when they heard their son yell that Trowa and Lisa had ran to him, only to see him shaking and Relena on the ground in the fetal position.

Relena had gone into early stages of miscarriage. Lisa had contacted her brother Duo. Without word, he and Hilde started the chain for the rest of the pilots. Quatre was watching Niya delegate when he was given the message. Apologizing to the delegates, he pulled Niya off the stage and told her as they left the building. Since Heero was on a mission with Wufei, she contacted Wufei who had replied they would return as soon as possible.

For the next ten hours, everyone was in the hospital waiting for the diagnostic. Lisa sat in a chair with Triton in her arms, finally sleeping after she rocked him to sleep and sang him a song. Trowa held her close and couldn't imagine what Heero may be going through. Across form them, Hilde, who was only 3 months pregnant was whispering to Duo and smiling as he made her laugh. Niya was being held in Quatre's arms as they stood near the door.

A body ran by the room so quickly, everyone had a feeling it was Heero. They weren't mistaken when they saw Wufei run up to them.

Eight hours later, Heero came out with news. Relena had given early birth to their twin sons. With all the technology the Earth and colonies had, babies were still unpredictable with the doctors not knowing there were twins.

Niya looked at Heero now. "Heero. Go see Relena. We'll watch over them." She smiled as Quatre wrapped his arms around her and put his chin on her shoulder. Nodding he walked to Relena's private suite.

His wife of 8 months was laying on the bed, taking with Lisa. Seeing Heero, Lisa kissed her cheek and left to go home to her own husband and child. Instead of sitting next to the bed, he sat next to her. Their hands came together simultaneously.

"Thank god you're alright."

She lay her forehead against his and smiled. "How are the boys?"

"Fine. Niya says I'm screwed if I have a daughter." Relena chuckled and closed her eyes.

"She's right."

"I love you Relena Yuy."

"I love you, Heero Yuy."


End file.
